1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods for the prevention and treatment of human cancer, and more specifically to methods utilizing a combination of Vitamin C and Vitamin K3 for the prevention and treatment of human cancer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metastases are one of the greatest problems in cancer patients. They appear in almost all cases of this disease and are the primary cause of mortality in cancer patients. The metastatic process begins when cancer cells escape from the primary tumor, invade the basement membrane of regions capillary vessels and traverse into the blood or lymph and migrate to distant organs or tissues. There they form vascular emboli from which the cancer cells cross the basement membrane of capillary vessels for the second time and colonize the new tissue or organ. Different mechanisms are involved in the so-called metastatic cascade, including angiogenesis, cellular adhesion, local proteolysis and tumor cell migration. Development of chemotherapeutic agents that target and intervene in one or more processes in the metastatic cascade should lead to a favorable outcome for a large number of cancer patients.
In the art there has been much attention focused on the role of vitamins in cancer prevention and treatment. For example, it is known that Sodium Ascorbate, hereafter referred to as Vitamin C, has been shown to provide improved effects to certain cancer treatments. Vitamin C potentiates the growth inhibitory effect of certain agents and increases the cytotoxicity of other agents. It is considered that Vitamin C may even reverse malignant cell transformation.
Similarly, it has been reported in the art that 2-Methyl-1,4-Naphthoquinone, hereafter referred to as Vitamin K3, provides improvements in the field of cancer treatment.
Research has been conducted on the combination of Vitamin C and Vitamin K3 to determine the usefulness of the combination as a cancer chemotherapy potentiating agent.
One publication, entitled EFFECTS OF SODIUM ASCORBATE (VITAMIN C) AND 2-METHYL-1,4-NAPHTHOQUINONE (VITAMIN K3) TREATMENT ON PATIENT TUMOR CELL GROWTH IN VITRO (1989), teaches that Vitamin C tends to accumulate in tumors, may reverse malignant cell transformation, may demonstrate cytotoxic action toward tumor cells, and requires high dosages to achieve an inhibiting effect when administered alone. The article teaches that Vitamin K3 inhibits growth of mammalian tumor cells in a culture, and requires high dosages to achieve a desirous effect when administered alone.
A second publication, entitled NON-TOXIC POTENTIATION OF CANCER CHEMOTHERAPY BY COMBINED C AND K3 VITAMIN PRE-TREATMENT (1987) discloses in vivo (mice) intraperitoneal injection of Vitamin C at 1 g/Kg and K3 at 10 mg/Kg before or after a single treatment of several cytotoxic drugs.
POTENTIATION OF RADIO THERAPY BY NONTOXIC PRETREATMENT WITH COMBINED VITAMINS C AND K3 IN MICE BEARING SOLID TRANSPLANTABLE TUMOR (1996) discusses the use of a Vitamin C/Vitamin K3 combination in conjunction with radiotherapy cancer treatments.
CANCER CHEMOTHERAPY POTENTIATION INDUCED BY COMBINED VITAMIN C AND K3 WITH FERROUS SULFATE PRETREATMENT (1992) teaches administration of Vitamin C and Vitamin K3 prior to treatment with certain chemotherapeutic agents.
NON-TOXIC SENSITIZATION OF CANCER CHEMOTHERAPY BY COMBINED VITAMIN C AND K3 PRETREATMENT IN A MOUSE TUMOR RESISTANT TO ONCOVIN (1992) discusses the use of an intraperitoneal injection of Vitamin C and Vitamin K3 as a pretreatment in order to increase tumor sensitization to the action of Oncovin.
EFFECTS OF SODIUM ASCORBATE (VITAMIN C) AND 2-METHYL-1, 4-NAPHTHOQUINONE (VITAMIN K3) TREATMENT ON PATIENT TUMOR CELL GROWTH IN VITRO. II. SYNERGISM WITH COMBINED CHEMOTHERAPY ACTION (1993) reports the results of additional in vitro studies involving simultaneous exposure to Vitamin C and Vitamin K3.
Each of the publications identified above is incorporated in its entirety by reference into this specification.
There remains a need in the art for improved methods of enhancing the efficacy of cancer treatments. The present invention is directed to a method of treating a patient having cancer by supplemental treatment with a combination of VC/VK3. The supplemental treatment is utilized prior, during, and following the use of conventional cancer treatments, such as radiology and chemotherapy. Specifically, the present invention is directed toward a clinical dosing protocol. Still further, the present invention is directed to methods of preparation of both oral and intravenous delivery systems of the VC/VK3 combination.
The present invention is further directed to methods of determining the effectiveness of the supplemental treatments. The improved methods further provide indications of when additional supplemental treatments should be administered.